Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 27
is the 27th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 171st episode of Metal Saga. It aired on October 7, 2012 in Japan. Plot Thrown back and collapsing after his recent defeat at the hands of Kira Hayama, the Blader of Fire, Zyro Kurogane moans his loss. Disregarding this, Kira discusses matters about the WBBA and suggests that they head back to their home for something, "special" to happen. Retreating to the WBBA headquarters, Zyro and Co. are met by Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano whom, announce a revival of an original and popular tournament approximately seven years ago; Neo Battle Bladers. Announcing the rules and regulations of the tournament, it focuses on tag-team battles in a similar manner to the World Beyblade Championship. Taking this into account, they are set to focus on the aspects of Synchrom with tag-teams of Bladers using their Beys in Synchrom to win. Greatly anticipating and overjoyed, Maru imagines the Synchrom teams that she would love to see in Neo Battle Bladers. With teams compromised as Zyro and Kite, Kira and Yoshio, Sakyo and Taknosuke and Shinobu and Ren. Despite getting ahead of herself, the team are subsequently met with an unexpected and mysterious video chat. Speaking in a deep voice, this mysterious person talks about the recently-discovered Neo Battle Bladers tournament, much to his joy. While the gang are just puzzled at who this mysterious man could be; they face nostalgia when the man announces his name as Argo Garcia. With Maru subsequently doing an internet check, she shockingly discovers him as a former-member of Team Garcia, the former Brazillian team of the World Beyblade Championships held about seven years ago, before the reign of Nemesis. Now older and more intelligent, the Garcias head the recently founded company, "DNA", quite similar to the HD Academy that also took place during the previous championship. With a focus on Blader strength with advanced and superior Bladers, they announce how they dispatched Yoshio Iwayama and Kira Hayama to foreshadow Neo Battle Bladers. Kira's hacking of the WBBA thus forced them to comprehend and hold the tournament, with no other option left for them. While keeping some things vague and obscure, they reveal how Kira is on to something with her Beyblade but the rest will be revealed in due time. They subsequently end the video call. Later on, the WBBA goes on to announce Neo Battle Blader nationwide and all-over Japan, with Blader Gai giving off the bits and details of it. Zyro and Shinobu even enter the Bey Park do some some training before the new tournament begins as of which, they shall be opposing one-another, sometime into the tournament. As the Garcias continue to discuss the progress of Neo Battle Bladers, Madoka worries over what DNA has to bring over to the world of Beyblade. Tsubasa does not worry, assuring Madoka that Zyro's undemanding and endeavor aspiration to meet Gingka Hagane will save them, even if it means to face DNA... Major Events *Tsubasa announces the Neo Battle Bladers tournament. *Team Garcias are revealed to be the masterminds behind the Evil Gene, calling their organization "DNA". Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Blader Gai *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Gen Kikura *Akuya Onizaki *Yoshio Iwayama *Kira Hayama *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Thief Pheonic E230GCF (Ren's) *HWS Bey (Blader's) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Ren Kurenai (Thief Pheonic E230GCF) vs Beypark Compeitor (Generic Bey)=Ren&Pheonic *Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) vs Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D)=No Outcome *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryuin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD)=No Outcome Gallery ZG027Preview.png|Preview Trivia *A new opening of Zero-G Bey! Go! debuted within this episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes